


Omega

by Liana_DS



Series: Homo Homini Lupus [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action, Brothership, Werewolf
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_DS/pseuds/Liana_DS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waktu pertarungan penentuan pejantan alfa antara Lu Han dan Yi Xing telah tiba, tetapi Yi Xing memiliki penyakit darah langka yang membuat Lu Han tak bisa melukainya. Masalahnya, ‘seekor kupu-kupu tak bisa terbang jika tidak berjuang merusak kepompongnya’. Apakah pertarungan akan tetap dilangsungkan? Bisakah Lu Han, yang menghabiskan hidup untuk melindungi adiknya, mengambil jalan untuk melukai Yi Xing dengan tangannya sendiri?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Semua karakter dari SM Entertainment bukan milik saya, tetapi milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Plot sepenuhnya milik saya dan saya tidak menarik kepentingan komersial apapun dari penulisan FF ini.

* * *

_-Omega adalah kasta terendah dalam klan serigala. Ia selalu menunjukkan kepatuhan absolut pada serigala alfa, si pemimpin. Akan tetapi, omega merupakan penguji kekuasaan alfa yang paling bagus. Dengan segala ‘kerendahan hati’ omega yang ditunjukkannya pada sang alfa, mampukah sang alfa mengendalikan diri agar tidak terlalu sombong dan berkuasa, sehingga menyakiti anggota klannya sendiri? Sebuah klan tanpa omega tidak akan memiliki alfa yang seterkendali alfa klan dengan omega, tentunya.-_

* * *

Gedung tua itu merupakan saksi bisu pertaruhan harga diri para calon pejantan alfa. Puncak gedung itu ditumpahi darah yang berbeda di setiap pertarungan. Dulu, darah keputusasaan Zhou Mi dan darah sang alfa baru, Han Geng, yang tertumpah di sana. Kini, darah siapa yang akan memerahkan puncak gedung?

Darah Lu Han atau darah Yi Xing?

Kuku-kuku runcing siap merobek daging dan kulit. Hujan yang turun hanya membasahkan pakaian Lu Han dan Yi Xing, tetapi tidak melunturkan insting mereka.

Hanya satu manusia serigala yang akan menjadi alfa berikutnya malam ini.

Yi Xing menanamkan luka pertama di wajah Lu Han. Goresan yang memanjang dari bawah mata hingga dekat bibir itu mengucurkan darah yang cepat menetes ke genangan air di bawah kaki Lu Han. Melihat bungsunya melukai sulungnya, Han Geng melangkah maju. “Aku harus hentikan mereka!”

Li Yin membentangkan sebelah tangan di depan jantannya. “ Jangan, _Ge_. Ini adalah pertarungan mereka.”

“Kau! Membiarkan anakmu seperti itu menyenangkan bagimu?” Han Geng membentak betinanya. Li Yin tak memandang Han Geng. Dominansi sang alfa lama masih tak tertandingi, tetapi Li Yin merasa wajib untuk memperingatkan jantannya mengenai pertarungan ini.

“Bukan hanya mereka yang harus mengendalikan diri. Kau juga, _Ge_. Kita, lebih tepatnya,” Li Yin memandang putra bungsunya dengan berat hati, “Mereka sedang mengalami pendewasaan yang menyakitkan. Membantu mereka tak akan menguatkan mereka.”

Han Geng mengalihkan pandang pada dua putranya yang tengah bertarung. Ia ingat kejadian beberapa tahun lalu, tentang tahap akhir metamorfosis ulat, yang kini tergambar di depannya, di dalam diri Lu Han dan Yi Xing.

***

 _“_ Baba _, apa itu yang bulat-bulat di daun?” Yi Xing kecil menunjuk bola halus berwarna putih yang menempel di tanaman miliknya. Han Geng mendekat untuk mengamati apa yang ditunjuk putranya. “Oh, itu kepompong, Yi Xing. Kau ingat ulat yang kemarin kita temukan di pohon itu, ‘kan? Ulat itu sedang tertidur dalam kepompong ini.”_

 _Yi Xing membulatkan mulutnya. Otak anak kecilnya mulai berimajinasi. “Berarti kepompong itu seperti selimut, ya?” tanyanya kemudian, tetapi sebelum Han Geng sempat menjawab, perhatian Yi Xing teralih oleh sayap kecil yang muncul dari dalam kepompong. “Wah,_ Baba _, lihat, lihat! Ada yang keluar!”_

_“Ulat itu sudah dewasa,” Han Geng menunjuk sayap kuning bergaris hitam dari kupu-kupu yang baru lahir itu, “Lihat, dia berubah bentuk. Dia sedang berusaha untuk keluar.”_

_“Hei, itu seperti yang dikatakan Bu Guru! Apa dia jadi kupu-kupu? Dia bermetasosis!”_

_“Metamorfosis!”_

_Yi Xing menoleh ke belakang dan benar dugaannya. Kakaknya, Lu Han, ada di sana, ikut mengamati setelah meralat kata-kata adiknya. “Ah, Lu-_ ge _di sini juga? Lihat,_ Ge _, kupu-kupunya kesulitan keluar! Ayo, berjuanglah, kupu-kupu!!”_

 _Hati Lu Han muda tergerak melihat makhluk cantik yang terjebak dalam kepompong. “_ Baba _, apa tidak apa-apa kalau kita membiarkannya seperti itu? Dia kelihatannya tersangkut.”_

_Han Geng menepuk bahu sulungnya. “Tidak apa-apa, Lu Han. Dia memang harus berusaha keras untuk melepaskan diri, supaya nanti ketika keluar, sayapnya kuat dan bisa terbang.”_

_“Jadi, tidak apa-apa dibiarkan?” tanya Yi Xing._

_“Tentu saja. Semangati dia agar bisa keluar, Yi Xing.”_

_“Baiklah!” Yi Xing beralih kembali pada kepompong dengan senyum polos di wajahnya, “Kupu-kupu, kau pasti bisa! Ayo, keluar! Sedikit lagi! Iya! Sayapmu lengket, ya? Tak apa-apa, ayo teruskan!_ Gege _, kau tidak mau membantuku?”_

_Tak yakin bahwa cara Yi Xing ini dapat membantu kupu-kupu itu, Lu Han menoleh pada ayahnya. Han Geng hanya tersenyum, yang diartikan Lu Han sebagai ‘turuti saja adikmu’._

_“Ah, eh... ba-baik... Kupu-kupu, ayo cepat keluar....”_

_Setelah beberapa saat berusaha, kupu-kupu itu berhasil keluar dari kepompong. Sayapnya mengembang indah. Si kupu-kupu limbung beberapa saat, mengembangkan sayapnya, menutupnya kembali, begitu terus beberapa kali hingga ia terbang. “Wah, berhasil!_ Gege _, kita memang harus menyemangatinya berdua supaya dia bisa keluar!_ Baba _, lihat, lihat, dia terbang karena aku dan Lu Han-_ ge _menyemangatinya!” Yi Xing menunjuk-nunjuk kupu-kupu yang terbang tinggi ke angkasa._

_Han Geng tertawa kecil. “Kerja bagus, Yi Xing, Lu Han. Suatu saat nanti, kalian juga akan dewasa seperti kupu-kupu itu, jadi mulai sekarang, kalian harus bersiap-siap supaya tidak lama tersangkut dalam kepompong.”_

***

Lu Han dan Yi Xing tak pernah tersangkut dalam kepompong, tetapi mereka tersangkut dalam perasaan mereka sendiri, perasaan sayang yang terlalu besar, yang mengungkung mereka untuk menjadi pejantan dewasa. Bedanya, jika kepompong harus benar- benar dirusak supaya kupu-kupu dewasa bisa keluar, perasaan harus _dikendalikan_ supaya pejantan dewasa bisa keluar.

Sekali lagi, Yi Xing mengayunkan cakarnya pada sang kakak. Luka kedua hampir saja ia tanamkan ke wajah Lu Han, tetapi Lu Han menahan tangannya. Lu Han mendorong Yi Xing hingga Yi Xing terlempar jauh, hampir saja jatuh dari puncak gedung. Yi Xing terbatuk, sedikit darah keluar. Ia menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya.

 _Akhirnya, Lu-_ ge _berhasil mengendalikan perasaannya untukku._

Lu Han menerjang maju. Cakarnya terarah pada Yi Xing. Yi Xing berhasil menghindar dari serangan itu, juga pada beberapa serangan berikutnya. Yi Xing menangkap cakar Lu Han yang hampir mengoyak dadanya, lalu melayangkan satu tendangan ke perut Lu Han. Tendangan itu cukup keras untuk melukai Lu Han. Han Geng dan Li Yin tak percaya melihat kemampuan bertarung Yi Xing itu. “Bagaimana bisa Yi Xing sekuat itu?” gumam Li Yin.

Biarpun berada di bawah pengaruh insting pembunuh, Lu Han masih bisa mendengar gumaman induknya. Satu desiran aneh menderanya.

 _Akulah yang melemahkan Yi Xing selama ini,_ Mama _, tetapi malam ini, Yi Xing akan menunjukkan yang terbaik._

Insting Lu Han bangkit lagi, membuatnya jadi ganas dan berhasil mendaratkan satu pukulan di wajah Yi Xing. Yang dipukul terjatuh. Yi Xing mendongak, tak tampak ekspresi kesakitan ketika ia menatap kakaknya. Bocah pucat yang biasanya kalem itu menggeram. Ia kecewa. Ia tak mau kalah dari Lu Han. Yi Xing bangkit tanpa mempedulikan rasa nyeri di pipinya. Cakarnya terarah ke leher Lu Han, tetapi sejenak berhenti.

 _Gawat. Aku tak boleh termakan keinginanku untuk mengalahkannya—atau aku akan membunuh Lu-_ ge _!_

Buak! Lu Han membanting Yi Xing, lalu tertawa sinis. “Heh, segitu saja? Cuma itu yang bisa kau sombongkan?”

Yi Xing terengah. “Belum selesai!”

Lu Han terpaku ketika melihat Yi Xing bangkit lagi. Seolah-olah tak ada yang bisa menghentikan si pucat dari mengalahkan Lu Han. Yi Xing begitu bersemangat malam ini...

...dan Lu Han menyukai itu.

 _Maafkan aku,_ Didi _. Kupikir dulu kau sangat rapuh. Aku salah besar._

Yi Xing menyayat dada Lu Han secara melintang. Darah terpercik ke mana-mana. Han Geng menahan napas, sedangkan Li Yin memucat. Sayang, pertarungan belum berakhir, jadi sepasang alfa itu masih belum boleh terlibat.

Lu Han menatap percikan darahnya yang memerahkan puncak gedung.

_Kau hebat, Yi Xing._

***

_Yi Xing menghela napas panjang. Lagi-lagi, dia kurang hati-hati sehingga diculik. Sekarang, dia dalam keadaan terikat di kursi, dalam sebuah gudang besar yang tak terpakai. Para penculiknya menghubungi orang tuanya. Yi Xing bisa mendengar suara Han Geng dari seberang. Pria itu khawatir, tetapi dasar aktor, dia tetap kedengaran tenang walaupun cemas setengah mati. Hanya Yi Xing, Lu Han, dan Li Yin yang bisa membedakan ketenangan palsu dan ketenangan asli Han Geng._

_“Nah, sekarang, apa yang akan kami lakukan padamu, ya?”_

_Yi Xing tersenyum saat menatap penculik yang mengancamnya.Penculik itu kaget ketika iris mata Yi Xing berubah semerah darah. “K-kau....”_

_“Kenapa, Paman? Kau takut denganku?”_

_Penculik itu menyembunyikan ketakutannya dengan tertawa keras. “Kau anak kurang ajar! Kau pikir kau sedang dalam posisi untuk menakutiku? Kau tidak akan selamat kalau bicara sembarangan, Nak, jadi lebih baik kunci mulutmu sampai penyelamatmu datang!”_

_“Kenapa harus menunggu? Aku bisa menyelamatkan diriku sendiri, kok.”_

_Sret._

_Tali yang awalnya melilit tubuh Yi Xing dengan erat terjatuh begitu saja di lantai gudang. Para penculik terbelalak. Mereka tak sadar bahwa tawanan mereka sedari tadi menggunakan kuku-kuku runcingnya untuk merobek talinya. Yi Xing bangkit dan berbagai moncong senjata langsung terarah padanya._

_”Lho? Kalian ingin membunuhku? Nanti kalian tidak dapat tebusan, lho.”_

_“Makhluk apa kau? Kami pernah mendapat laporan tentang manusia bermata merah yang menjatuhkan satu kelompok besar_ sniper _; apa kau salah satu dari mereka?”_

_“Sepertinya itu teman perempuanku, Yi Yun. Katanya, beberapa hari lalu, ia ingin merebut rumah barunya dari orang-orang bersenjata.”_

_“K-kau harus dimusnahkan!”_

_Dor! Dor! Dor!_

_Letusan pistol terdengar bersahutan, tetapi tak satupun darah terpercik. Yi Xing melesat cepat, menangkapi semua peluru yang hampir melukainya, dan menjatuhkan para penculiknya sendirian._

_“Ini terlalu mudah._ Gege _bahkan tak perlu datang untuk menolongku.” gumam Yi Xing saat melihat para penculiknya berserakan di sekelilingnya._

_“Yi Xing!”_

_Ah. Lu Han ternyata tetap datang menolong. Yi Xing menoleh dan nyengir bersalah. “Hai,_ Gege _. Maaf ya, aku diculik.”_

_Lu Han terbelalak saat melihat tubuh-tubuh berserakan tak berarti di lantai gudang. “Kau... yang melakukan ini?”_

_Yi Xing mengangguk. “Aku hebat, ‘kan?”_

_Lu Han mengambil napas panjang, tetapi menghembuskannya kembali dengan keras. “Jangan berbuat bodoh lagi, mengerti?” katanya. Yi Xing hanya tertawa kecil. “Tapi kau lihat,_ Ge _, aku bisa mengatasi semuanya sendiri, ‘kan? Jadi,_ Gege _sudah tidak perlu terlalu mengkhawatirkanku.”_

_Lu Han tidak menanggapi kata-kata Yi Xing ini lebih jauh._

_***_

_Suatu ketika, di atap sekolah, Yi Xing mencuri dengar pembicaraan Lu Han dengan Wu Fan, seseorang yang—anehnya—dianggap Lu Han sebagai ‘rival abadi’. Yi Xing sudah cukup lama bersama dengan dua orang itu dan menganggap hubungan mereka lebih seperti sahabat daripada rival. Dua orang itu pasti membicarakan masalah yang benar-benar pribadi kalau hanya berdua saja. Yang mengejutkan, kali ini, Lu Han dan Wu Fan tengah membicarakan dirinya._

_“Zi Tao adikku yang paling kecil dan aku juga selalu melindunginya, sama seperti kau melindungi Yi Xing. Hingga pertarungan penentuan alfa berikutnya, aku tidak benar-benar menyadari bahwa adik-adikku mengalami pendewasaan. Mereka semakin kuat.” Ini adalah hal pertama yang didengar Yi Xing dari Wu Fan._

_Lu Han masih menghadapkan wajahnya ke langit ketika ia menanggapi, “Beberapa hari lalu, Yi Xing menghabisi orang-orang yang menculiknya sendirian.”_

_“Itu adalah—“_

_“—bukti bahwa dia masih belum bisa berpikir jernih,” sahut Lu Han, yang sedikit mengejutkan Yi Xing, “Dia bahkan menangkapi peluru-peluru yang ditembakkan padanya. Aku tahu tangannya cukup kuat, tetapi kemungkinan peluru itu melubangi tangannya juga tidak kecil.”_

_“Lalu kenapa? Manusia serigala tidak akan mati kalau tangannya dilubangi peluru.”_

_“Semua jenis manusia akan mati kalau mereka kehabisan darah, bukan?” tanya Lu Han, menatap lawan bicaranya. Wu Fan mengangguk._

_“Apa kau tahu kalau darah Yi Xing tidak bisa membeku kalau dia terluka?”_

_Sepertinya, ini adalah fakta baru bagi Wu Fan karena pemuda tinggi itu terkejut. Yi Xing menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal._ Jadi, aku belum pernah bilang yang lain tentang ini, ya? _, pikirnya._

 _“Saat Yi Xing masih kecil,” Lu Han menumpukan kedua tangannya di tepian atap sekolah, “dia pernah terbentur dan pingsan cukup lama. Ternyata, rongga kepalanya telah dipenuhi darah yang menekan otaknya. Untunglah,_ Baba _dan_ Mama _tepat waktu membawanya ke rumah sakit.”_

_Sunyi beberapa saat sebelum Wu Fan berkata, “Maaf mengingatkanmu soal itu. Pasti kenangan itu sangat tidak menyenangkan buatmu.”_

_“Jadi, sekarang kau mengerti apa alasanku memperlakukan Yi Xing seperti itu. Walaupun dia kuat, dia tidak pandai untuk menjaga diri supaya tidak terluka.”_

_“Akan tetapi, kau tidak selalu bisa bersama Yi Xing. Menurutmu, kalau kau terus melindunginya, apa dia bisa melindungi dirinya dengan benar saat kau tidak ada?”_

_Ekspresi Lu Han berubah. Ia menoleh pada Wu Fan. “Kau tidak pernah memiliki adik seperti Yi Xing, Wu Fan. Kedua adikmu itu benar-benar bisa menjaga diri mereka sendiri, tetapi adikku... Luka kecil saja akan membuatku berpisah dengannya, kau paham?”_

_Yi Xing melebarkan matanya sedikit ketika menangkap getaran yang sangat samar dalam kata-kata Lu Han. Kakaknya yang sangat dewasa, mengagumkan, dan jantan itu..._

_...seolah akan menangis._

_Tentu saja._

_Apa yang dilakukan Lu Han untuk Yi Xing selama ini memang bukan tanpa dasar. Penyakit darah Yi Xing menjadi sesuatu yang sangat dicemaskan Lu Han, bahkan kecemasan Lu Han melebihi kecemasan Han Geng dan Li Yin—orang tua mereka. Ini bukan berarti Han Geng dan Li Yin tidak menyayangi Yi Xing sebesar Lu Han. Hanya saja, kenangan buruk di masa kecil Lu Han—mengenai Yi Xing yang hampir meninggalkannya—meninggalkan kesan begitu dalam dan sakit, menjadi latar belakang Lu Han bersikap overprotektif._

_Lu Han tidak pernah bermaksud buruk. Lu Han hanya terlalu menyayangi Yi Xing._

_Wu Fan menatap nanar Lu Han. “Apa yang kau katakan tidak menjawab pertanyaanku tadi: bagaimana kau bisa membuat Yi Xing pandai menjaga diri sepeninggalmu?” si pemuda tinggi berjalan menjauhi Lu Han, “Aku tahu melihat orang yang kita sayangi tersakiti itu mengerikan, tetapi rasa ngeri itu hanya muncul jika kau munculkan. Jika kau tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaanmu itu, maka kau dan dia akan melemah seiring waktu.”_

_Lu Han mengepalkan tangannya._

_Wu Fan meninggalkan atap dan masuk lagi ke gedung sekolah, tetapi Yi Xing terlambat lari sehingga Wu Fan melihatnya. Walau hanya dari sudut mata, Wu Fan bisa mengenali Yi Xing._

_“Kau dengar apa yang tadi Lu Han katakan?”_

_Yi Xing berhenti berlari, lalu menoleh ke belakang sambil nyengir malu. “Hehe, iya... Aku menguping.”_

_“Kau lihat apa yang telah kau lakukan pada kakakmu selama ini?” Wu Fan berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan. Yi Xing tertunduk. Ia mengerti apa maksud Wu Fan bertanya begitu. “Aku tahu. Aku memang cuma menyusahkannya saja... tetapi aku akan berubah!”_

_Wu Fan tidak menunjukkan ketertarikannya terhadap sikap Yi Xing yang tiba-tiba bersemangat itu. Ia hanya melirik sedikit, tetapi kata-kata Yi Xing dengan jelas memasuki telinganya. Nada bicara bocah pucat itu membuat Wu Fan yakin bahwa Yi Xing sedang tersenyum._

_“Yi Yun anggota klub taekwondo, ‘kan?” kata Yi Xing lagi, “Aku akan belajar padanya untuk menjaga diriku dengan lebih baik!”_

***

Lu Han merasa Yi Xing begitu tidak tersentuh, padahal serangan-serangan yang Lu Han luncurkan sangat agresif. Selain itu, tak hanya menghindar, Yi Xing juga pandai membaca situasi. Ketika Lu Han berhasil menendangnya, Yi Xing memanfaatkan momennya di udara untuk menyerang balik. Ia mendarat di atas kedua tangannya dan menendang balik Lu Han, lalu berdiri dengan dua kakinya dan menghempaskan Lu Han ke samping.

_Ayo, lagi._

_Aku masih belum puas._

Itulah yang ada di pikiran Lu Han dan Yi Xing ketika iris merah keduanya bertemu. Insting pembunuh mereka benar-benar terpacu sekarang. Keduanya melaju cepat menuju satu sama lain dengan keinginan melukai yang sama besar.

Sayang, hanya satu orang yang terluka.

Hujan menjadi semakin deras. Airnya menjadi merah ketika sampai di bawah kaki Yi Xing. Pemuda itu mencengkeram sisi perutnya yang koyak karena serangan Lu Han. Ia sedikit terlambat menghindar, sehingga Lu Han berhasil melukainya. Efek serangan kali ini sedikit besar; Yi Xing sampai terjatuh di atas lututnya.

 _Belum,_ Yi Xing mencoba mengenyahkan rasa nyerinya dengan mencengkeram pakaiannya lebih erat, _Ini masih belum puncaknya..._

“Kenapa kau tidak berhenti?”

Yi Xing menengadah. Lu Han berdiri di depannya, dua tangan Lu Han yang berlumuran darah terkulai di sisi tubuh. Air mengaliri wajah dan tubuh Lu Han, menyembunyikan apa yang ia rasakan. Yi Xing berusaha keras untuk berdiri. “Aku tidak berhenti karena pertarungan ini masih belum ada pemenangnya.”

“Akulah pemenangnya,” Lu Han berucap kosong, “Mengalahlah.”

“Kenapa aku harus mengalah padamu? Aku telah... mempersiapkan diri untuk hari ini.”

“Aku tidak bisa terus begini.”

Yi Xing menghilangkan air yang mengganggu penglihatannya, lalu memandang kakaknya dengan lebih jelas. Mata Lu Han tidak lagi merah, tetapi hitam. Ada air yang mengalir keluar dari mata itu. Yi Xing tak bisa memastikan apakah itu air hujan atau air mata, tetapi bukan hal yang aneh jika itu air mata. Lu Han bukan seseorang yang biasa menangis dan dia cukup cerdas untuk memilih waktu menangis yang tepat.

Hujan masih belum berhenti dan menyebarkan makin banyak warna merah di puncak gedung.

 _Pertarungan ini harusnya tidak menjadi seperti ini. Apakah kami berdua terlalu tak terkendali? Ataukah... Lu-_ ge _dan aku sama-sama tak bisa saling melukai hingga salah satu dari kami benar-benar jatuh? Jika itu benar..._

“Yi Xing.”

Pandangan Yi Xing teralih dari air merah di sekelilingnya ke sepasang iris indah di depannya. Iris merah itu kembali lagi.

“Fokus pada pertarungan kita atau kau hanya menyia-nyiakan waktu latihanmu.”

***

_Ini adalah suatu sore yang biasa, di mana Yi Xing dan Yi Yun ‘berkelahi’ dalam rangka latihan._

_“Kau orang yang cepat belajar,” Yi Yun tersenyum lebar, “Manusia serigala memang sudah seharusnya begitu.”_

_Yi Xing tertawa kecil. “Benarkah? Aku merasa tidak begitu banyak kemajuan...”_

_Yi Yun menepuk bahu teman baiknya. “Jangan minder begitu. Lu Han-_ ge _pasti akan kagum melihat kemampuanmu saat pertarungan penentuan.”_

 _“Terima kasih. Itu mendongkrak semangatku, tetapi...” Yi Xing mengalihkan pandang ke lapangan sepak bola yang tak jauh dari lapangan tempat latihannya dengan Yi Yun, “...Lu-_ ge _itu orang yang sangat sulit untuk dibuat kagum.”_

 _“Apa maksudmu? Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak dibuat kagum dengan perkembanganmu ini?” Yi Yun meneguk sedikit air minumnya, lalu melanjutkan, “Lu Han-_ ge _selalu melindungimu, sehingga kau tidak sempat menunjukkan kemampuanmu. Pada akhirnya, ketika ia melihatmu seperti tadi, ia pasti akan kagum juga.”_

_“Kalau dia tahu aku seperti ini, dia pasti akan marah.”_

_“Eeh! Kenapa?! Kau ‘kan sedang berusaha untuk meraih kemenangan; apa dia tidak bahagia melihat adiknya yang pekerja keras ini?”_

_Yi Xing menyandarkan punggungnya ke jalinan pagar kawat besi._

_“Dia beranggapan bahwa aku hanya membahayakan diriku jika aku berkelahi untuk melindungi diri.”_

_“Dia harus membiarkanmu menjalankan kehidupan sendiri! Toh kau juga tak bisa terus bergantung padanya.”_

_“Tak apa,” sahut Yi Xing, “Dia memiliki alasan untuk melindungiku—karena dia sangat menyayangiku. Aku sangat menghargai itu.”_

_Yi Yun hampir tak berkedip saat mengamati ekspresi Yi Xing. “Kau benar-benar pemuda yang lembut.”_

_“Begitu pula kakakku, tetapi aku tidak ingin diriku yang ini terus menguasaiku. Lu Han-_ ge _pun tidak akan bisa jadi seorang pejantan dewasa jika perasaannya terus termakan oleh hal yang menyedihkan begitu. Aku ingin... kami berdua sama-sama jadi kuat. Bukan hanya dia yang ingin jadi kuat untuk diriku. Aku pun ingin jadi kuat untuk dirinya.”_

_“Menjadi kuat... untuk kakakmu?”_

_Yi Xing menoleh pada Yi Yun. “Saat pertarungan nanti, aku akan berusaha untuk melindungi diriku sendiri! Kalau aku tak terluka,_ Gege _pasti bisa melewati pertarungan itu tanpa khawatir padaku!”_

_Yi Yun melebarkan matanya. “Be-benar....”_

_“Hehehe...” Yi Xing tertawa santai seperti biasa, “Bukankah itu serangkaian kalimat yang keren?”_

_“Hh...kau serius, tidak, sih... Aku sudah deg-degan.”_

_“Yang tadi serius, kok. Pertarungan itu benar-benar akan datang, jadi kami berdua harus melaluinya.Aku tidak ingin_ Gege _kelewat ketakutan dalam menghadapinya karena takut melukaiku.”_

_Yi Yun tersenyum. Yi Xing memang tipikal pemuda ‘penipu’. Kulit pucatnya, mata bocahnya, cara bicaranya, dan humor-humornya membuat dia tampak seperti pemuda polos yang tak paham kerasnya dunia. Kenyataannya, Yi Xing memahami itu semua dan bahkan berusaha agar orang lain tak perlu tersakiti di dunia semacam ini. Dalam kasus ini, ia ingin melindungi Lu Han dari rasa bersalah._

_Dari kejauhan, Lu Han menyaksikan itu dan merenungkan setiap kata yang diucapkan adiknya. Merasa tertipu_ _juga oleh sikap Yi Xing selama ini._

_Ataukah... Lu Han selama ini menipu dirinya sendiri? Membiarkan dirinya berpikir bahwa Yi Xing masihlah bocah lemah yang harus ia rawat sebaik mungkin?_

_“Maafkan aku, Yi Xing.”_

***

Pertarungan penentuan kembali mendapatkan atmosfernya. Baik yang bertarung ataupun yang menonton melihat pertarungan ini dengan cara pandang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Penentuan hierarki dengan cara ini memiliki seninya sendiri.

Seni bela diri.

Seni mengendalikan diri.

Seni mencintai.

Yi Xing menendang kaki Lu Han hingga Lu Han jatuh tertelungkup. Dengan tatapan yang berkilat-kilat, Yi Xing menghujamkan tumit sepatunya di kepala Lu Han dua kali sehingga kepala itu mengucurkan darah. Lu Han menggeram, kesakitan. Ia cepat menghindar sebelum Yi Xing melayangkan serangan lagi. Ia bangkit. Cakar Yi Xing terarah padanya. Lu Han cepat menangkap lengan Yi Xing, memuntirnya hingga tubuh Yi Xing ikut terputar memunggunginya. Yi Xing memekik kesakitan, tetapi Lu Han berusaha untuk tidak peduli. ‘Beruntung’ bagi Lu Han, Yi Xing merespon dengan cara yang sama menyakitkan. Yi Xing menangkap tangan yang ada di belakang kepalanya, lalu tanpa ampun membanting Lu Han ke samping.

Waktu berhenti.

Yi Xing menumpukan dua tangan pada lututnya, terengah-engah. Lu Han terkapar di atas genangan air. Stamina keduanya sudah keluar hampir sepenuhnya, tetapi pemenang dari pertarungan ini masih belum bisa dipastikan.

 _Ini harus berakhir dengan cepat,_ pandangan Lu Han yang awalnya merah berangsur kembali normal, tanda bahwa insting pembunuhnya mulai padam, _Yi Xing, bersiaplah!_

Lu Han menarik napas panjang, lalu kembali berdiri dan menyerang Yi Xing secara bertubi-tubi. Walaupun kaget, Yi Xing menguasai diri dan menghindari tusukan kuku-kuku runcing Lu Han. Yi Xing sadar Lu Han telah menemukan ujung dari  pertarungan ini, tetapi ia tidak mau menjadi pihak yang kalah di akhir.

 _Maaf,_ Ge _, aku duluan!_

Bruak!

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Yi Xing memanfaatkan kesempatannya yang sangat sempit untuk mengalahkan Lu Han. Setelah menghindar untuk terakhir kali, Yi Xing mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk menendang dada Lu Han. Yang ditendang terpental ke tumpukan bata tak terpakai di tepian arena pertarungan.

Lu Han tidak bangkit lagi.

“A-apa? Pertarungan ini... sudah berakhir?” Li Yin sedikit tak percaya Yi Xing keluar sebagai pemenang. Ia hendak mendekati Yi Xing, tetapi kali ini, Han Geng yang menahannya. “Belum.”

“Tapi, _Ge_ , Yi Xing....”

“Kau yang mengatakan untuk tidak mengganggu mereka, ‘kan? Ini pertarungan mereka. Yi Xing belum memastikan apakah Lu Han benar-benar sudah jatuh.”

Li Yin menghela napas. Ia tak yakin dengan kata-kata jantannya. Lu Han sudah tidak bangkit seperti sebelumnya—apakah itu masih belum menjadi akhir dari siksaan ini?

Tertatih, Yi Xing berjalan menuju kakaknya. Iris matanya sudah kembali hitam sejak ia melancarkan serangan terakhirnya. Gemetar, ia memanggil, “Lu- _ge_?”

Yi Xing terpaku di depan tumpukan batu bata. Lu Han terbaring di sana, penuh luka.

Jantung Yi Xing terasa berhenti berdetak selama sepersekian detik.

 _Apa benar.... Lu-_ ge _sudah kalah?_

Drrk.

Yi Xing terjajar mundur.  Lu Han masih akan bangkit lagi. Berjaga-jaga, Yi Xing berusaha memunculkan kembali instingnya, tetapi gagal. Staminanya sudah habis.

Lu Han mencengkeram kerah baju adiknya sambil tersenyum lembut.

“Kerja bagus, Yi Xing. Kau masih waspada sampai akhir.”

Selanjutnya, Yi Xing merasakan nyeri yang sangat tajam di pipinya. Lu Han memukulnya hingga ia jatuh tersungkur. Posisi berbalik. Lu Han berdiri tegap, sedangkan Yi Xing telentang di puncak gedung yang sedikit berlumpur. Pandangan Yi Xing mengabur.

_Aku kalah._

Di atas genangan air hujan berwarna merah-coklat keruh, Lu Han melolong keras. Ialah calon tunggal penguasa selanjutnya dari teritori ini.

“ _Gege_...”                                                                                 

Lu Han segera berlutut. Baru ia sadari bahwa luka yang ia tanamkan ke tubuh adiknya sama parah dengan luka yang ia dapat. Pertarungan ini seimbang; itu saja sudah membuat Lu Han bangga pada Yi Xing.

Namun, saat ini, Lu Han hanya ingin menolong adiknya yang sekarat itu.

“Sakit sekali, ya? Ayo, kita ke rumah sakit....”

Yi Xing bersyukur masih bisa mendengar nada bersalah Lu Han setelah pertarungan ini. Lu Han tidak sepenuhnya terseret dalam atmosfer pertarungan yang bisa mendorong seorang manusia serigala menjadi pembunuh. Lu Han masih sangat menyayanginya, tetapi dengan lebih terkendali.

“Tidak sakit, kok....” suara Yi Xing yang kering sampai pada Lu Han, bersamaan dengan senyumnya yang terkembang, “Selamat, ya.... Kau adalah alfa baru malam ini....”

Lu Han memeluk Yi Xing dengan lembut. “Kau juga seorang pemenang, Yi Xing. Kau juga.”

***

Malam itu, rumah sakit tidak seheboh biasanya. Suasana itu membuat Lu Han makin tenggelam dalam perenungannya. Rasa takut kehilangan Yi Xing kembali menerpanya.

“ _Baba_.”

Han Geng menoleh pada Lu Han. Mereka berdua sedang duduk di depan kamar tempat Yi Xing dirawat, sementara Li Yin menunggu di dalam kamar.

“Ada apa, Lu?”

Lu Han menautkan jemarinya dan menumpukan sikunya di atas lutut. “Apa yang terjadi pada pertarungan penentuan yang _Baba_ lalui dulu? Bagaimana perasaan _Baba_ saat harus melawan saudara sendiri?”

Han Geng sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk pertanyaan ini, jadi ia menjawab dengan lancar. “Perasaan bersalah pasti ada, tetapi lebih dari itu, kami merasakan posisi kami sama saat bertarung. Diperlakukan sebagai sesama pejantan oleh pejantan lain itu adalah hal yang sangat membanggakan bagi jenis kita.”

Lu Han tersenyum lemah. Diperlakukan sama? Selama ini, Yi Xing tidak pernah mendapat perlakuan semacam itu darinya. Mungkin, itu jugalah yang menyebabkan Yi Xing berusaha keras untuk hari ini. Berlatih dan terluka. Ada sedikit sesal mengambang di mata Lu Han.

“Tidak apa-apa,” Han Geng menyampirkan lengannya yang panjang di bahu sulungnya, “Sebagai manusia serigala, kita harus melalui tahap ini. Kau dan Yi Xing tidak bisa menghindari pertarungan itu.”

“Entahlah, _Baba_. Rasanya... aku seperti baru saja mencoba membunuh Yi Xing....”

“Seorang pembunuh tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Dalam pertarungan ini, keinginan untuk mengalahkan harus dibarengi dengan pengendalian diri supaya insting pembunuh tidak mematikan lawan. Kau dan Yi Xing sama-sama bisa melakukan itu; selamat untuk kalian.”

Pengendalian diri. Selama ini, Lu Han pikir dia sudah memiliki itu, tetapi setelah ia renungkan, ia sering berlebihan dalam melakukan sesuatu.

Melindungi adiknya secara berlebihan.

Khawatir berlebihan.

Menyayangi adiknya berlebihan.

Lu Han hanya jarang menunjukkan segala yang ‘berlebihan’ itu.

Namun, baik Lu Han dan Yi Xing baru saja melewati satu fase untuk menjadi pejantan dewasa.

Senyum yang lebih bersemangat terkembang di wajah tampan Lu Han. Jemarinya tertaut makin erat, berharap adiknya bisa bangun lebih cepat. Ia tak sabar untuk sekali lagi memberi selamat pada adiknya dan mengatakan bahwa mereka telah menang.

Menang melawan kungkungan perasaan terhadap satu sama lain.

Dan melalui kewajiban mereka dengan berani.

“ _Gege_?”

 _Pasti aku sangat mengharapkan Yi Xing bangun, sampai-sampai aku bisa mendengarkan suaranya sedekat ini...,_ batin Lu Han. Ia sandarkan punggungnya yang sedari tadi condong ke depan. Lelah juga menahan tubuh dalam posisi seperti itu.

“Lu- _ge_ , kau melamun? Hei, aku memanggilmu!” Kalimat itu diakhiri dengan tepukan di bahu Lu Han. Kaget, Lu Han menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan adiknya tersenyum lebar sampai menunjukkan lesung pipitnya. Lu Han terbelalak. “Oi! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Masuk lagi! Kau itu masih belum sembuh, tau! Masuk!”

 “Tapi....”

“Masuk! Tunggu di sini, aku akan panggil dokter!”

“ _Gege_ , tadi dokternya sudah ke sini!”

Ah, lagi-lagi kurang pengendalian diri kalau sedang cemas. Lu Han jadi malu. Dia pasti terlalu termakan lamunannya sampai tidak sadar kalau ada dokter yang masuk. “O-oh, begitu...”

Yi Xing tertawa santai, lalu memeluk Lu Han dengan sebelah tangan. “Selamat ya, alfa baru! Tadi itu pertarungan yang sangat menyenangkan; aku sampai deg-degan!”

Lu Han mengacak-acak rambut Yi Xing. “Adik kecil, ada baiknya kalau kita masuk ke kamar. Kau tidak bisa mengendalikan suaramu.” bisiknya.

***

“Aku senang pertarungan penentuan kalian berdua berjalan dengan lancar,” kata Yi Yun pada Lu Han dan Yi Xing, siang ini setelah main basket bersama mereka (plus Wu Fan dan Zi Tao, tentu saja),  “Jadi, siapa alfanya?”

“Lu- _ge_.” Yi Xing menunjuk kakaknya dengan bangga. Lu Han hanya tersenyum.

“Berarti Yi Xing- _ge_ harus membangun teritori baru, dong?” tanya Zi Tao polos. Yi Xing menggeleng. Sebelah alis Yi Yun terangkat. “Kalau kau jadi _disperser_[1], kau harus membuat teritori lagi, ‘kan?”

“Aku tidak jadi alfa _disperser_. Aku omega.”

“Hah?!?”

Respon Yi Yun dan Zi Tao membuat Yi Xing kaget. Pemuda itu terjajar mundur, menatap kedua temannya ketakutan. “Ada apa dengan kalian?”

“Bohong! Mana mungkin kau jadi omega, _Ge_? Masa kau mau jadi bu... aduh!” Zi Tao tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya karena Wu Fan mengemplangnya. “Apa pertimbanganmu memilih menjadi omega?” tanya Wu Fan kemudian pada Yi Xing.

 “Karena sebelum pertarungan itu, aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri. Kalau aku menang, maka aku akan jadi alfa, sedangkan kalau aku kalah, aku akan jadi omega. ‘Ancaman’ itu kugunakan untuk menambah semangat bertarung, tetapi...” Yi Xing mengusap-usap kepala belakangnya, “...ternyata, aku tetap kalah.”

“Sebegitu inginnya kau mengalahkanku sampai membuat janji konyol pada dirimu sendiri?” Lu Han terheran. Yi Xing mengangguk dengan bersemangat. “Aku ‘kan laki-laki, harus melangkah dengan berani di jalan yang dipilih sendiri. Hei, rekam itu tadi, itu sangat keren.”

Lima orang itu tertawa bersama mendengar kalimat terakhir Yi Xing.

“Serius, Yi Xing. Aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan berbeda kalau kau jadi omega.” kata Lu Han setelah tawanya mereda. Yi Xing tersenyum. “Itu alasan lain aku ingin jadi omegamu. Klan dengan omega akan memiliki pemimpin yang lebih baik. Omega adalah ujian kepemimpinan bagi seorang alfa. Kalau kau memperlakukanku dengan baik walaupun posisiku selalu tunduk padamu, maka kau akan jadi alfa yang hebat.”

“Omega sangat patuh pada alfanya. Kalau kepatuhan itu disalahartikan sebagai kepasrahan, bisa saja sang alfa menindasnya, melupakan tujuan semula kepemimpinannya: melindungi seluruh klan,” Wu Fan tersenyum miring saat memandang Lu Han, “Selamat, sepertinya kau punya adik yang cerdas, Lu Han.”

Lu Han terpaku selama beberapa saat. Pola pikir Yi Xing sudah berkembang sangat jauh. Ia bahkan memikirkan cara untuk membuat Lu Han menjadi alfa yang baik. Plus, si adik sudah lebih berani dengan menantang Lu Han secara halus: _mampukah kau jadi alfa sesungguhnya?_

“Kau anak kecil yang sok, ya?” Lu Han tak tahan untuk memiting leher Yi Xing dan mengusap-usap kepala adiknya itu. Seperti biasa, Yi Xing hanya terkekeh kegelian. Biarpun mereka sudah lepas dari kungkungan perasaan ‘kekanakan’ mereka sejak pertarungan kemarin, kehangatan tangan Lu Han masih terasa menyenangkan bagi Yi Xing. Mereka tetap kakak-adik, bahkan setelah melangkahkan kaki menuju kedewasaan.

Kedewasaan.

Jika saja Lu Han dan Yi Xing memilih untuk menjadi pengecut dengan menghindar dari pertarungan, maka mereka selamanya stagnan. Tak ada perkembangan. Lu Han terus membuat dirinya lelah dengan melindungi Yi Xing, sedangkan Yi Xing akan menjadi lemah karena tak pernah menggunakan kekuatannya.

Untunglah, Lu Han dan Yi Xing telah mengalahkan ketakutan mereka sendiri dan menjadi kuat untuk satu sama lain.

Angin musim panas berhembus lembut saat permainan dimulai kembali. Lu Han memilih untuk berteduh dan menyaksikan rekan-rekannya bermain, menggantikan Zi Tao yang semula beristirahat.

“Yi Xing!” Yi Yun mengoper bola pada rekan setimnya, menghindar dari Wu Fan yang menahannya mencetak angka. Bola basket yang padat itu melayang ke arah kepala Yi Xing.

Lu Han menelan ludah.

Bola itu tidak boleh mengenai kepala Yi Xing atau akan ada masa lalu yang terulang kembali.

Dep!

Sebelum bola itu sempat mengenai kepalanya, Yi Xing sudah menangkapnya dengan tangkas dan menggiringnya menuju ring. Ia hampir mencetak angka, tetapi tubuh tinggi Zi Tao menghalangi fokusnya. Baik Yi Yun dan Yi Xing sempat memekik putus asa, tetapi ketika bola itu memantul kembali dari ring, Yi Yun beraksi. Plos!

“Yay!!!” Yi Yun dan Yi Xing berteriak senang. Mereka melakukan _hi-five_ dengan semangat. “Kalian kalah!!!” Yi Yun menunjuk dua pemuda super tinggi di depannya. Zi Tao mulai menunjukkan sisi kekanakannya. “ _Jiejie_ curang! Kau dan Yi Xing- _ge_ ‘kan jago main basket, tentu saja menang!”

“Itu bukan curang! Itu bakat, tau!”

“Curang!”

“Bakat!”

Di antara perdebatan kakak-adik yang konyol itu, Yi Xing menoleh pada Lu Han di sisi lapangan dan mengacungkan jempol.

Gege _, aku tidak apa-apa. Bola itu tidak mengenaiku, ‘kan?_

Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Yi Xing, seulas senyuman terukir di wajah Lu Han. Cahaya matahari bermain-main di sana, memperindah senyum itu.

_Benar. Untuk apa aku khawatir?_

***

**FOURTH STORY OF HOMO HOMINI LUPUS SERIES: END**

  


* * *

[1] alfa _disperser_ adalah pejantan yang melepaskan diri dari klannya dan membangun klan sendiri setelah dikalahkan dalam pertarungan penentuan

**Author's Note:**

> Saya kembali, kali ini dengan sequel ‘Homo Homini Lupus: Hierarki’ yang sebenarnya. Apa ini, apa? Cerita ini sungguh fluffy *?* dan plotless, saya sungguh merasa kayak pendongeng... But anyway, persaudaraan LuLay itu merupakan salah satu hubungan kakak-adik paling so sweet di EXO. Makanya, saya jadikan mereka kakak-adik (selain karena mereka sama-sama ‘halus’ *lho?*) Oh ya, aku yakin udah banyak yang tau ttg penyakit Yi Xing di sini. Itu beneran nggak, ya? Masih nggak tau bener apa nggaknya hal ini.  
> Terima kasih sudah mau membaca dan review ^^


End file.
